User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: MHW Fanged Wyverns
Hello and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the new Fanged Wyverns that first appeared in Monster Hunter: World! Jagras The first small Fanged Wyvern in the series, Jagras are quick little guys that will swarm hunters and flee from most larger monsters. However, they'll attack large monsters that were knocked over by hunters, helping deal some additional damage to them. Great Jagras The beginner monster of World, Great Jagras is our punching bag for this game! Out of all the Fanged Wyverns, I think it's the least interesting of them all and its appearance doesn't help. It looks like an iguana with dreadlocks or a banana on his head. I will say that the Greatest Jagras is a fun little hunt! Tobi-Kadachi Best snake, enough said! Shamos Shamos are a small species of Fanged Wyvern found in the Coral Highlands that hate light. They have a fish-like design to them that I love, and I also like how you can use brightmoss to scare or blind them. I do find it interesting that they don't have a leader, but that makes them more unique! Girros Walking cobras that feed on the corpses of the dead, Girros are specialized for the Rotten Vale's environment. They can breathe in the deadly effluvium but will turn aggressive if too much of it overtakes them. The Girros also have a venomous bite that paralyzes prey. Great Girros While Great Jagras can't control the Jagras, Great Girros can give complicated commands to its pack by rattling the gill-like organs on its neck. Outside of that, Great Girros also has a venomous bite and can breathe globs of paralyzing liquid at prey. Odogaron Easily the strongest and deadliest of the new Fanged Wyverns, Odogaron sees everything as prey and has some killer claws to rip into its victim, ten on each foot! Although Odogaron is small and frail, it's quick enough to overpower larger prey with ease, including hunters. Dodogama Do we slay it or befriend it? I'm not sure which! Last Time If you missed the last Discussion of the Week, 5th Gen Quest Invaders, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1) How do you feel about the Fanged Wyvern class now with these new additions? Do you like or dislike them? Do you think they fit this class? *2) Do you feel that World was a good time to try to expand on the Fanged Wyvern class? Why or why not? *3) Which one is your favorite? Why? *4) Which is your least favorite? Why? *5) If you had the power, what would you change about these new additions, if anything at all? *6) Were you getting sick of seeing Zinogre appear in every game as the only Fanged Wyvern? Why or why not? *7) Since Fanged Wyverns have been expanded upon, what kind of monsters would you like to see in the class in future games? *8) Are there any other monster classes you would like to see expanded upon in the future? *9) Out of Great Jagras, Great Girros, and Dodogama, which one would you want to hug and cuddle? *10) Do you think the Shamos should have a leader? Why or why not? *11) Would you be okay with Fanged Wyverns being reclassified as Flying Wyverns or if some Flying Wyverns were reclassified as Fanged Wyverns? Why or why not? *12) Do you think a new Fanged Wyvern will end up becoming the Flagship Monster for a future game eventually, much like Zinogre? Why or why not? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs